


Christmas at the Constantine's

by TheLiveshipParagon



Series: Rockabye [4]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: British, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, English, F/M, Fluff, Music, One Shot, Past Abuse, Supportive Relationship, Sweet, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: John and you spend your first Christmas together but it turns out John has never had a traditional English Christmas due to saving the world all the time. You’re determined to give him a nice normal day.





	Christmas at the Constantine's

**Author's Note:**

> (Set before the events of the Family Man arc in the Rockabye series. Find the series in my Masterlist list!)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, minor mentions of past child neglect
> 
> Music is included for flavour in the fic as well as images.
> 
> (Proof reading errors likely)
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas guys! I love you all!

 

You awoke on Christmas Eve morning with John wrapped around you, his leg crooked over yours and his face buried into the crook of your neck.

“Morning love,” you feel him kiss the underside of your jaw.

“You're awake?”

“Yeah, just fancied cuddling you a bit. Don't you dare tell Chas what a softie I am, I'll never hear the bloody end of it.”

“No promises,” you settle your body closer to him. “You did eat all the Yule log.”

“Oh come on, bit, I were hungry and it was just calling to me from the cupboard,” he pouts, rolling you over and drawing you into his chest. “Can't blame a bloke for being weak sometimes.”

“Yeah yeah,” you roll your eyes. “Kinda feels weird knowing it'll be my first Christmas away from everyone....not spending it with my mum.”

You feel John tense up and you sneak a look at his face which looks completely guilt ridden.

“Star, I'm sorry,” he whispers. “All a' this, all a' this bollocks that keeps happening is keeping you from your family. It's my fault.”

“Hey, shut up,” you tap his nose. “As long as it goes full traditional this Christmas, I won't be down about it, I promise.”

“Erm....”

Now John looks positively uncomfortable.

“What's wrong?” you ask.

“I've never....ah fuck, please don't make fun of me, alright?” he stammers.

“Only if you're being a twat.”

“Nah not that. Just....me early childhood...me dad didn't really celebrate Christmas. In fact, he just locked me in me room with a tangerine and a cheese sandwich on the day.”

“Oh John,” you kiss him softly.

“Don't give me your pity, lass,” he gives you the saddest expression. “He were a right cunt and he's paid for it already. The point I'm trying to make is...I've never  _had_  a traditional Christmas.”

You just blink at him, trying to process, “What?”

John winces before pulling away slightly, “When I left me dad's house, I spent a while in that commune but they were all about the solstice, when I left there and went to London some crisis always came up. Demons don't stop for Christmas.”

“So you've never ever done stuff like a big Christmas dinner?”

“Nope.”

“Party hats and crackers?”

“Nope.”

“Watched a Muppets Christmas Carol?!”

“Love, I said no. I've not done any of that,” he says sheepishly.

“Well this year it's changing,” you say firmly.

“Don't make promises, Star. Something will always happen and I don't want you to get your hopes up.”

“Bollocks to that, I'm doing it,” you scowl.

He just sighs before kissing your forehead, “You are such a stubborn bird but I love you.”

“I know, now give me some time to go shopping and I'll be back.”

“Be safe, lass,” he waves you off as you practically spring out of bed.

 

**

 

Driving to the Chandler household with the presents you'd already gotten them was on your to do list anyway but now you had a new purpose. You strode with confidence as you knocked on the door, bag in hand.

Renee answers it with a look of surprise on her face, “Star?!”

“Hello,” you wave. “I've got some presents for you from me and John.”

“Oh I never,” she fans herself before calling back into the house. “Francis? Francis! Star's making your idiot friend palatable!”

Chas peeks his head around the corner before bursting out into a grin, “'Lo, Star. How are you doing?”

“Pretty good, I come bearing gifts,” you hand out the bag.

“You really didn't have to,” Chas shakes his head but still smiles. “We don't expect anything.”

Renee gives him a short sharp dig in the ribs with her elbow, “Now now, don't be rude.”

She takes the bag before disappearing into the living room and Chas lets you in.

“Mind if we have a private chat?” you motion.

“Uh yeah, sure.”

He takes you into the kitchen before making you a cup of tea, “So what's up?”

“Did you know John's never actually had a Christmas?”

“Actually no,” Chas frowns. “I'm sure he....no wait....but there was that.....no......in 2013....fuck me, he hasn't, has he?”

“No, and I want to let him actually experience a day of it but he's convinced supernatural stuff will happen. I know this is a big ask considering you have a family but if something  _does_  crop up, could you handle it please?”

“Yeah, you know what, yeah. John may be a prick sometimes but even pricks deserve to have a good Christmas every now and then. Sure I'll take care of things, don't you worry.”

“You're a good friend, Chas,” you smile brightly.

“And you're a good woman, Star,” Chas points. “You've got a big heart and John still doesn't deserve you.”

“Oh shut up,” you snort inelegantly.

“Thanks for the presents and have a good Christmas okay?”

“You too!”

 

**

 

Now you knew the supernatural side was taken care of you went into the nearest big supermarket and absolutely loaded a trolley with everything you could possibly think of that was quintessentially a British tradition thrown in.

You took mince pies, yule log, gingerbread, panettone and Terry's Chocolate Orange before gathering supplies for the Christmas dinner along with Christmas Crackers too. To say you went overboard was an understatement.

You even bunged in a tree with decorations before you paid on one of John's false credit cards and tried not to cringe at the cost. It was worth it to give him a first time experience.

When you got back to the warehouse, you stuffed as much as you could into the fridge and freezer before letting the decorations sit.

You had a plan in mind.

“Everything alright, love?” John sneaks up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your cheek. “You've been gone a right while.”

“I had errands to run,” you say enigmatically. “But now that's done, I still have some energy to work off....”

“Are you....?” John lets his mouth trace up your ear.

“Get in that bed now,” you demand with a smirk and you swear you've never seen him move so fast.

After all, the best way to enact your plan was to distract John and what better way to do that by keeping him in bed all day?

“You absolute beaut,” is all John says before he dives on you.

 

**

 

It was the night time when you finally put things into motion.

You made sure John was well and truly asleep, using the sleep spell for good measure so he wouldn't wake up. Then you got to work.

You put up all the decorations, you set the non perishable food out on the table in a buffet style and you dumped all the Christmas movies onto the coffee table in front of the TV. It was three in the morning but the sheer determination of getting this done kept you awake and motivated.

You even wrapped little presents you'd gotten him, including the traditionally shit gift of a Lynx toiletries set. Everything would be as naff and cheesy as possible.

Four a.m. rolled around and you finally crept back into bed with John, spooning him from behind with the biggest grin on your face. You couldn't wait to see what he thought.

  


 

**

 

John woke up to the sounds of Wizzard's ['I Wish it Could Be Christmas Everyday'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJPc7esgvsA) and flailed a little, trying to find you in the bed. He knew you hadn't long gotten up because your side was still warm.

“Love?” he calls out and sees you pop your head around the door with a pair of comedy reindeer antlers on your head. “Oh bloody hell, what's going on? We're not doing sexy Christmas roleplay are we? I'm not into the whole 'sit on my knee and tell me if you've been good'. Actually.....actually, scrap that. I quite like the sound of it.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” you roll your eyes before waving him over furiously. “Come on!”

John gets out of bed, just in his boxers before he meets you in the door frame and you put your hands over his eyes. John finds it completely adorable how excited you are and he just lets you lead him out into the room before you whip your hands away and his jaw just drops.

“Holy fucking hell,” he murmurs, taking all of it in.

The bright twinkling lights, the huge Christmas tree, the presents, the food, the films....it was everything like he'd ever seen in the movies. Not once did he ever think he would experience it, nor did he ever think he needed to until now. Now it was like the childhood he'd tried to bury for years just bubbled back to the surface and John embarrassed himself by tearing up.

“You did all this for me?” he hurriedly tries to wipe his tears away.

“I told you I would,” you shrug.

“Oh love....” he just trails off before hiding his face so you won't see him breakdown like an idiot.

“Hey, you don't like it?”

Of course, of course you would think it was something wrong with you rather than him. You always believed in him and took care of him.

“I....Jesus....I bloody love it, lass,” he manages to get out. “I just....oh fuck me, I'm so mortified right now.”

“It's alright to be overwhelmed, John,” you gently hug him. “It doesn't make you any less manly to open yourself up.”

“I love you so much you bloody brilliant woman,” John kisses you hard. “Bloody hell, where do I even start?”

“Presents or food?”

“Are those all for me?!”

John practically bursts with excitement as he rushes down and looks at all the gifts you'd bought him. He hears you laughing as you sit down next to him.

“Now, you may have missed out on your childhood Christmases and I wasn't about to get you sixty three gifts to compensate but let's go through the presents you would've gotten. Here's years one to five.”

John unwraps it to see a bright coloured train play set and he just starts chuckling.

“Years five to ten.”

That was apparently board games like Monopoly and Cluedo.

“Now the early teens.”

Chemistry sets and compilation CDs.

“Fucking hell, didn't even know you could get these any more,” John marvels at the authentic 1960s songs.

“And late teens...this is the angst period.”

Punk vinyl and ripped up clothes.

“Oh I'm definitely putting this on,” John grins as he pulls on the Sex Pistols t-shirt that just seems to fit him perfectly. You certainly knew him well.

“The twenties are a different kind of experience all together but mostly it just comes down to...”

Booze, booze and cigarettes. Well John couldn't argue with that.

“Thirties, now we're getting into the strange territory where you have everything you need so people just buy you....”

“Is this authentic?!” John cries, holding up the black duster coat which looked  _exactly_  like the one he used to wear in the eighties.

“Sure is, had to search several charity shops for it,” you wink before pulling out the next present. “The forties. Now the forties are where things get elegant.”

Expensive champagne and fine wine. John was certainly going to get absolutely plastered tonight then.

“Ah the fifties. The fifties are usually compounded by children not knowing what to get their parents and the default gift is?”

“Oh god, it's novelty socks, isn't it?” John shakes his head.

“Bingo,” you laugh.

They were incredibly tacky but John belly laughed all the same at the 'Handsome Devil' motif all over them.

“And lastly, we hit the sixties where things get timeless.”

The final present was a Cartier watch with an inscription on the back and as John read it, he almost choked up again.

_I'll always look forward to making new memories with you. I love you, Star._

“I don't know what to say,” John leans back, surrounded by gifts “This....Jesus fucking Christ, bit.”

“And the day is not over,” you beam at him. “Sit down and watch some movies whilst I make Christmas dinner.”

“You're making it? It's not coming out of a microwave meal?” John marvels.

“Well yeah? You ate microwaveable Christmas dinner?” you wrinkle your nose.

“I got desperate,” John mutters.

“Oh you're going to love this then,” you get up before selecting a DVD. “Try this first.”

So John sat down and watched Home Alone for the first time ever whilst you created the greatest concoction of smells from the kitchen.

 

**

 

“Dinner's ready!”

John looks up and sees the table and practically salivates. If he thought the decorations looked like a movie set, the buffet and dinner table were practically postcard perfect.

He still couldn't believe you'd gone to all this effort for him.

He stood up, the sounds of '[Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHVIVNoIPVM)' playing in the background as he took your waist and your hand and pulled you out to the middle of the room.

“What are you doing?” you seem confused. “The food is ready?”

“Just go with it, bit,” John smiles at you, starting to lead you in a little waltz.

“Are you....you're dancing with me? You can dance?”

“I'm full of surprises,” John winks before twirling you out and back into his arms.

This felt like home. This felt safe. John felt as if the past few years of misery and torment just melted away as he danced with you.

Bloody fucking hell you were gorgeous. John couldn't take his eyes off how the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree kept reflecting in your eyes and created a soft glow in your hair. You just lit up his world as you smiled shyly at him whilst he spun with you.

Christ you were perfect.

 

 

**

 

Dancing with John was a memory that was going to be embedded in your brain forever. It felt like something you'd see in a Fred Astaire film.

Was it wrong to say you were even  _more_  attracted to him now? You didn't even think that was possible.

“This is stellar, bit,” he kisses you, nothing sexual behind it, just an expression of love. “I've really missed a lot haven't I over the years?”

“Yeah but we’re making up for it now,” you lead him over to the table. “Eat as much as you want.”

  


The pigs in blankets definitely went down well. Soon you had demolished a lot of the food, John eagerly shovelling it into his mouth like he was afraid it would disappear. You even ended up having discussions about the films he'd watched whilst you were cooking, the excitement just rolling off him.

“How can a mother just forget a kid like that? Total bollocks,” John scoffs.

“It's just a film,” you laugh.

“Yeah but that were some right wicked battle plans he drew up. Paint can to the face, oof.”

“What did you think of the Muppets?”

“Hysterical,” John waves his hands around. “Did they do any more films?”

“Oh sure, there's Treasure Island and the original Muppets films.”

“Ace, there's our next movie night sorted,” he grins, jamming a Yorkshire pudding into his mouth. “This has been such a good day.”

“Wanna pull a cracker?” you take one off the table.

“Already did, love,” he winks.

“Oh you charmer.”

“You know it, lass. Alright, let's do this.”

After the bang and snap, John immediately puts on the little paper party hat and reads the terrible joke inside, “What is Santa's favourite pizza? One that's deep-pan, crisp and even.....fuck me, that was bad. Like next level bad. This is amazing. How did I ever miss doing this for so long?”

“Because you never found the time and now you have the time.”

“And I couldn't think of anyone better to spend it with,” he smiles warmly.

 

**

 

Full bellies and full hearts, John arranges you to lie into him, his arms crooked around you as he lazily feeds you chocolate orange and watches Love Actually. It wasn't his usual type of film but it was actually pretty good for being a romcom.  

He felt so relaxed, so....normal. It had scared him at first but now he just relished the sensation. This is how it should've been all his life.

He sparked up a ciggie, feeling the familiar lull of the nicotine as it calms him even further. Not one demon or supe had popped up today. He couldn't believe it.

Everything was going right for a change and you were totally responsible for that.

_I'm keeping you forever, love. You're definitely the bird for me. Merry Christmas._

 

 

[“ _And the bells were ringing out for Christmas Day.”_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9jbdgZidu8)


End file.
